Father Figure- Amon Koutarou x Akira Mado fanfic
by Verenavivican
Summary: Amon Koutarou realiza una catarsis de todo lo que vivió para estar junto a la exinspectora de la CCG, Akira Mado. Sus dudas e inseguridades y por qué no aceptó el primer beso de Mado en el cementerio. CONTIENE SPOILERS DE RE.


_**Holitas a todos! Bien, he regresado al mundo de los fanfics jajajaja. Esta ocasión, traigo algo de Amon Koutaroux Akira Madou de Tokyo Ghoul. Antes de que inicien la lectura, les comento que esta es la perspectiva de Amon respecto a Akira y contiene spoilers de Tokyo Ghoul Re. Le he puesto a este fanfic "Father Figure" por la canción de George Michael que me inspiró muchísimo para hacer este fanfic. Además he añadido una parte de la canción.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul y su secuela son de Ishida Sui sensei y el resto es el poder de la imaginación jujuju XD Dios! AMO A ESA PAREJA CON TODA MI ALMA. ¡Disfruten!**_

 _FATHER FIGURE_

 _AMON KOUTAROU X AKIRA MADO_

 _TOKYO GHOUL_

 _"Quédate conmigo... no me dejes sola, padre"_

Esa frase de Akira Mado retumbó una y otra vez en mi cabeza durante varios días. Nunca le dije lo que me confesó en aquella noche de copas donde su subconsciente me golpeó directamente en el ego.

Ella tenía todo el derecho de reclamarme por la muerte de su padre. En aquella ocasión, yo era un novato agente de la CCG. Si hubiera estado a mi alcance, Hubiera dado lo que soy por regresarle a su padre y que ella no se sintiera tan sola en el mundo...

Tanto fue el peso de la culpa que yo no le correspondí ese beso que quiso darme -la primera vez- frente a la tumba de su padre. No saben cómo me arrepentí más tarde de ese detalle cuando descubrí que fui raptado por el árbol Aogiri para convertirme en un sucio experimento del doctor Kanou.

Desde aquellas asquerosas celdas donde estuve con Takizawa, me arrepentí de no haberle dicho lo mucho que me atraían sus piernas, sus caderas, su forma de ser, su cabellera rubia. Decirle que ella era la mujer de mis fantasías y de mis erecciones y que era muy difícil para mi verla como subordinada e hija de mi maestro y al mismo tiempo, como una mujer que podía ser conquistada.

¿Cómo decirle que trataba de enfocarme en mi trabajo de forma compulsiva para evitar pensar en ella? ¿Cómo explicarle que llegaba a mi casa a masturbarme pensando en su cuerpo? Lo sé, soy un pervertido...

Recuerdo que golpeaba las duras y frías paredes de las celdas: No solo por la tortura de verme obligado a comer carne humana, sino porque sabía que la había perdido. Probablemente, ella encontraría el amor con otro agente de la CCG, probablemente con Arima Kishou...

 _ **If you are the desert**_

 _ **I'll be the sea**_

 _ **If you ever hunger**_

 _ **Hunger for me**_

 _ **Whatever you ask for**_

 _ **That's what I'll be**_

 _ **So when you remember the ones who have lied**_

 _ **Who said that they cared**_

 _ **But then laughed as you cried**_

 _ **Beautiful darling**_

 _ **Don't think of me**_

 _ **Because all I ever wanted**_

 _ **It's in your eyes, baby**_

Pese a ese dolor, seguí viviendo y ayudando a la CCG desde las sombras. Ahi, apacible, en la oscuridad de Tokyo, pensaba en que no tendría oportunidad de verla nuevamente. Pero, llegó la invasión de la CCG a la sede del árbol Aogiri. Kanou decidió soltarme a mi y a Takizawa para defender a la organización que se caía a pedazos. Entonces, a mitad de la batalla, la vi: tan hermosa como siempre, tan fría y al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable. Esa belleza que me había clavado el alma y el corazón cuando recién llegó a la CCG. Desde aquella vez juré en que daría mi vida por ella, fuese lo que fuese y en esa ocasión, no fue la excepción...

 _ **And love can't lie, no**_

 _ **(Greet me with the eyes of a child)**_

 _ **My love is always tellin' me so**_

 _ **(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)**_

 _ **Just hold on, hold on**_

 _ **I won't let you go, my baby**_

No dudé ni un segundo en cortarle el brazo a Takizawa cuando intentó asfixiarla en el campo de batalla. No dudé en pelear contra mi ex compañero de la CCG para salvarla y luego, al ver que estábamos rodeados de Quinques se la confié con la esperanza de que volvería a encontrarme con ella y que no pasaría la misma tragedia por una segunda vez.

Mientras peleaba contra sus subordinados, me juré a mi mismo de que volvería con ella y que esta vez no negaría mis sentimientos por Akira Mado...

 _ **I will be your father figure**_

 _ **Put your tiny hand in mine**_

 _ **I will be your preacher teacher**_

 _ **Anything you have in mind, baby**_

 _ **I will be your father figure**_

 _ **I have had enough of crime**_

 _ **(So I am gonna love you)**_

 _ **'Til the end of time**_

Ahora todo es una lejana pesadilla...

Les cuento toda mi vivencia mientras estoy en mi cama y el reloj marca las siete de la mañana. Quiero dormir un poco más, me giro hacia la derecha y veo su apacible rostro. Akira, la hija de mi maestro y mi mentor. Esa rubia de baja estatura que se queja de que soy muy grande para ella y que tiene el descaro de pedirme besos frente a su padre...

¿Qué dirá mi maestro al saber que estoy con su hija? Debo preguntárselo cuando vaya a visitarlo a solas al cementerio...

 _ **I will be your father**_

 _ **I will be your preacher**_

 _ **I will be your daddy, whoa**_

 _ **I will be the one who loves you 'til the end of time**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareci**_ _ **ó? Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


End file.
